


Endless Roads

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mahaad is Awesome Okay, Mana is Awesome Too, Protectiveness, Reunions, let's never forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: 8 times Mahaad followed Atem and 1 time he didn't have to.





	Endless Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Really wanted to write sealshipping. That's the only explanation I can give.

_"You're my backbone, you're my cornerstone. You're the crutch when my legs stop movin'."_

―Phillip Phillips

* * *

**I. The Pond**

Even as a child, Mahaad knows what his life will be. He has accepted this. Is proud of it, too. Not everyone has magic like he does, or the great duty that he will fulfill.

Yet when the time comes to meet the Prince, his hands shake. The Pharaoh leads him to a courtyard, where two children are playing by a pond, a girl and a boy. The girl is much younger than Mahaad, with hair a few shades darker than his. Although she is with royalty, she behaves informally, going so far as to splash the boy and yelling about how she wants to see if his hair will keep sticking up under the spray.

The Prince laughs. Perhaps Mahaad is already biased, but it is the loveliest laugh he's ever heard, just as the boy is more beautiful than he imagined.

"Son," the Pharaoh says. The quiet authority in his voice silences both children immediately. "This is Mahaad. He is incredibly gifted in the magical arts. Someday, he will be one of your Guardians."

The Prince blinks owlishly. He looks at Mahaad, who freezes on the spot. Not out of anxiety, but with the desire to prove himself worthy to stand by this boy. Even then, he had sensed a great, untapped power in the Prince.

Internally shaking himself, Mahaad bows low.

Sandals step into his vision.

"So, Mahaad," the Prince says, "do you play games?"

Startled, Mahaad looks up at the Prince. Veiled by the sun, the Prince is likened unto the divine. "Ah. Sometimes, Your Majesty."

The Prince grins. "Good. Mana's terrible at them."

"Hey!" the girl cries.

"How about senet?" the Prince asks, as if he hadn't heard her.

Mahaad clears his throat. Cautiously, he straightens. When the Pharaoh does not object, he replies, "I―had few occasions to play it. I fear Your Majesty would not―"

"Well, practice makes perfect!" the Prince says, "Come on, I've got a board over there."

He runs off. Almost in a daze, Mahaad follows.

 

**II. Foreboding**

Mahaad doesn't look up from his scroll when Isis enters. He doesn't have to.

"Do you know what happened?" he asks.

Isis' amusement is a refreshing cool breeze. "You feel his disturbance, then?"

"Do you not?"

"Not as you do, Mahaad."

The concept still baffles him. How can the others not sense it? The Pharaoh's misery and frustration blankets the entire palace like a miasma. He finally looks up.

"He is by the pond," Isis replies. She doesn't have to specify which one.

Mahaad rises. "Please keep this scroll from Mana's hands. I dread to think what she might do with its magic."

Isis smiles. "I will do my best."

After some preparation, Mahaad goes to the pond. He finds the Pharaoh brooding at the edge, watching the blossoms float lazily under the sun's glare. His shadow seems to writhe, something that only Mahaad can see.

He places a senet board between them. The Pharaoh stares dully at it, then glances at him.

"If Your Majesty does not mind," Mahaad says, "I will make the first move."

The Pharaoh nods.

Mahaad inevitably loses. No one is as skilled at games as Pharaoh Atem, after all. But he takes each loss with his usual grace and silently resets the board. While the pieces move, he talks quietly about his day, mostly what he hopes to accomplish with his magic.

Eventually, the Pharaoh murmurs, "I have no doubt you will achieve it. You are by far the most powerful among them."

Mahaad hums. "I wonder what would happen if I had Priest Set's tenacity."

There: a small curl of the lips. "You have your own form of tenacity. You simply display more subtle dramatics."

"Pharaoh, please," Mahaad says, "do not compare me to Priest Set's theatrics."

The Pharaoh finally meets his eyes. By all rights, Mahaad should be struck down for looking him in the face, but this man is a bad influence when it comes to obeying most social traditions.

"Something is coming," the Pharaoh whispers, "do you feel it?"

Mahaad looks to the sky. There is not a cloud in it, but he can almost see them gather. "Yes."

"But I don't know  _what_ ," the Pharaoh hisses, "let alone how to defend my people against it." His fist smacks the stone.

Mahaad looks at him. "Whatever is coming, you will not face it alone, my Pharaoh. I have vowed to follow you, and I will continue to do so."

His promise alleviates only a fraction of the weight on Pharaoh's shoulders, but it is enough for now. "Thank you, Mahaad. I cannot imagine what I would do without you."

Mahaad lays a hand on his shoulder. Near them, the guards shift on their feet in surprise. "You would still be a great leader."

The Pharaoh smiles wryly. "I wonder." He sighs. "Come. Let us take a walk. The garden is lovely this year."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Mahaad follows behind him. When they are alone, the Pharaoh motions him to walk at his side. Their arms brush, and for the moment, all is at peace.

 

**III. Shattered**

The darkness is purged, and the Pharaoh is dying.

Set is given the Puzzle and instructions. Strike the name Atem from history. Keep the secret hidden. The darkness still exists, will always exist, but the Pharaoh will lock it away with his own spirit.

Set protests, of course, in his usual forceful manner. But the Pharaoh merely smiles with a mouth full of blood and says, "The sun rises for you now, Cousin. Lead our people back to the light."

Mahaad doesn't think. There is no need.

When the Pharaoh's soul encases itself with the evil, he follows.

 

**IV. Summoning**

He knows he had a name, once. Something other than Dark Magician. It is a faint notion, something fleeting, but when it comes to him, he has no doubt of it.

Someone summons him. Someone consumed by darkness and rage―a caged animal begging for the chance to strike.

Another thought comes to him. One of recognition. Yet at the same time, he does not recognize this soul. It has been twisted and broken, ancient like himself but forced into rebirth in a strange new world. Dark Magician looks at the roiling void and is not repulsed.

Lost, he thinks. He is lost. Who is he? Dark Magician can no longer remember, though he somehow knows he should.

He follows the summon. The darkness warps him as well, but he knows to the last part of his spirit that he will continue to follow it.

 

**V. Kindred**

Dark Magician is eternally grateful to Yugi Mutou.

The light in the boy, unbreakable even with his own shadows, draws out the light in the spirit of the Puzzle. His friendship, above all, is what guides the lost man back to himself.

Although neither the Spirit cannot remember his name or his past, Dark Magician sees him come back to himself, and all the qualities he used to have. He cannot remember the Spirit's name either, yet he knows the man, and that is what matters.

Yugi and the Spirit are his rightful masters. He will protect them to the bitter end.

"I summon my most trusted monster! _Dark Magician_!"

Dark Magician smiles to himself, and follows.

 

**VI. Dice**

This is...new.

Dark Magician almost blinks and looks around, but he has to maintain the illusion of a regular Monster. A part of himself tells him it is not time yet.

Still. This is. Not a dueling field. He is on a maze? There are other monsters, some he recognizes. Perhaps it is another form of Duel Monsters?

"Dimension the dice!"

...alright.

Dark Magician has no idea what is going on, but he will follow his master's lead. As it should be.

 

**VII. Arcana**

Duels, Dark Magician thinks, should not involve removing limbs.

 _Not today, anyway_ , comes to him unbidden. He is used to these stray thoughts by now, and files it away for later reflection. Since the Pharaoh never seems to find him outside of summons, there is little else to do.

It is a relief to be summoned. The sense of rightness Dark Magician experiences when standing in front of the Pharaoh calms him. Here, he can protect his master, as he knows his master will support him.

He cannot say the same for his strange red counterpart.

The man in the mask―Arcana, was it?―is deluded at best. The lengths to which he will go to destroy the Pharaoh are worrisome, and the way he boasts about being the true master of Dark Magicians is nothing short of preposterous.

However, Dark Magician is soon chained.

A card is activated, and for a moment, Mahaad  _remembers_.

No. Not again.  _This will not happen again_.

He throws himself in front of him―Atem,  _Atem_ ―and gladly. When he promised to follow him, he meant it. This new world is still strange to him, but their bond will never die, not even when their real bodies are stone and ash.

He forgets their names almost immediately, but at least he recalls his promise, even if the circumstances are lost once more.

(Something else happens in this duel. Not just a betrayal between master and magician, but something else. Something  _new_.

Yet―familiar?

"Dark Magician  _Girl_!"

Her presence is so comforting it is almost startling, as if he is looking at an old friend he thought lost. The Pharaoh describes Dark Magician Girl as Dark Magician's pupil, and he realizes it is another deep-seated truth, right next to his loyalty to his master. Yes, this girl _is_ his student―a prized one. The only one deserving of the title.

Without hesitation, Dark Magician lends her his strength. He nods to his counterpart for doing the same.

 _You are fortunate,_ says the Red Magician.

Yes. Yes he is.)

 

**VII. Orichalcos**

Dark Magician Girl has not stopped weeping for days.

Dark Magician feels the betrayal as well. He feels as if his soul is tearing itself apart.

Yet he follows the misery through countless corridors until a main chamber is revealed. He has not been able to find it before, but he supposes the circumstances never called for it.

Looking at the Pharaoh, he knows their sadness is equal, albeit different. Guilt bleeds from every stone, thick black sludge that grips the Pharaoh's feet and sucks the light from him. Dark Magician hovers over it with a frown.

He opens his mouth, but he finds he can no longer speak. The Puzzle refuses to allow it. The Pharaoh does not think himself deserving of his presence.

Well, too bad. The Pharaoh is stubborn, but Dark Magician has his own form of tenacity.

The Pharaoh grunts is surprise as he is lifted from the dark claws. When he sees who carries him, his face crumples with fresh pain.

"Dark Magician," he mutters, "I―you don't have to―"

Since he cannot speak, Dark Magician shakes his head and sets him far above the dark river.

The Pharaoh's head falls. His fists are clenched. "Why do you still follow me? I betrayed you―worse, I  _destroyed_ you. Sacrificed you for my own personal gain. The Seal revealed my true nature, and I―" he heaves a wet gasp. "And Yugi is―"

Dark Magician fights the Puzzle's influence. The shadows growl and recoil.

He places his hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "You did betray me," he says. The Pharaoh starts. "But the Seal did not reveal your true nature. You are not meant for darkness, Pharaoh. You are meant to walk in the sun, and your heart reflects that. No matter what you face, you will overcome it." Dark Magician crosses his staff over his chest. "And you will never do so alone."

Pharaoh bites back a sob. "I do not deserve your loyalty."

"Yes, you do. The Seal's influence blinded you, took away your conscience. You have experienced it before, and without any reminder of what helped you recover, you were lost again. Pharaoh. I forgive you. And if you show you can overcome the darkness again, you will earn her forgiveness as well."

The Pharaoh takes his hand in both of his. His fingers are cold as a tomb and far too pale.

"I will do all I can to prove worthy of your kindness," he says with new conviction, "Though I will never be able to fully repay you, I will try. You have my word―for all that it's worth now."

Dark Magician nods. "Then I will follow you, Master."

He fades back to Dark Magician Girl's side.

He realizes that she weeps for a friend, not herself.

 

**VIII. Ceremony**

At last, they can speak as they once did. As Pharaoh Atem and Mahaad.

Mana remembers too. She is overjoyed. Three friends fully reunited at last.

Mahaad will protect his Pharaoh, even if he hopes with everything he has that Atem loses. He puts his trust in Yugi, trust well-earned. And he hopes, after this, that his card will continue to serve the boy well.

"Mahaad," Atem says.

 _Yes_.

One last time, they fight together.

 

**+I. Water Lilies**

Mahaad goes to the beyond, Mana at his side.

Atem follows them.

He embraces both of them the instant he arrives. "My old friends. I do not know how you followed me, but I will never stop thanking you for it."

Mana cries and hugs him back. Mahaad puts an arm around him. This time, Atem is warm and sun-kissed.

"You certainly know how to keep us waiting," Set says. His callousness is thin, and his eyes are shining. "I had to reincarnate a piece of my soul just to see how you were faring."

Atem laughs as he used to as a child. "Your concern certainly showed."

"Perhaps the magic took the wrong piece," Mahaad says.

Set snarls, "Watch yourself, Mahaad."

Ah. Some things never change.

* * *

Soon enough, they sit at the pond again, a senet board between them.

"I will miss them," Atem says softly. "Yugi most of all. It feels as if a part of me is missing."

"Your souls were conjoined," Mahaad replies, "I doubt the pain will ever leave completely. Not until he joins us."

"Yes. Still―if he ever needs me, truly needs me, then I will not hesitate to go to him."

"I would expect nothing less, Pharaoh." Atem raises an eyebrow. "Atem. And I will follow you."

Atem smiles with all the joy in the world. "My dear friend. Thank you. And when you return here,  _I_ will follow  _you_."

That is when Mahaad realizes it.

It only took him thousands of years, but to be fair, he'd had amnesia for most of that time. But he had lived before that, and yet.

Well. Love is strange, he supposes.

Atem is looking at him as if for the first time. "Oh."

They always did work well together.

"Mahaad," Atem says, "Why did we never―?" He waves his hand.

Mahaad clears his throat. "If you recall, I was a trading card for longer than I lived in Egypt. It would have been―awkward, I think."

Atem laughs, long and loud and lovely. When he is finished, his smile is brighter. Mahaad finds himself beaming back.

Atem cups his cheek. "Perhaps now we can make up for lost time."

He kisses him, and finally, finally, Mahaad rests.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have enough Yugi I am Ashamed


End file.
